Aiden Jennings
Aiden Jennings is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives portrayed by Daniel Cosgrove from 2014-15, when the character was supposedly killed off. In 2016, it was announced that Daniel Cosgrove would once again return to the series as Aiden. Cosgrove made his return on May 9th 2016 as an alive Aiden Jennings. Cosgrove made his final appearance on October 25, 2016 when he once again leaves the soap. 'Brief' Aiden Jennings came to Salem in January of 2014. He met and clashed with Hope Brady when it was discovered that Hope's daughter Ciara Brady was bullying Aiden's son Chase Jennings at school. Despite their rocky start, Aiden and Hope bonded as single parents and eventually developed feelings towards one another. 'Storylines' |-|2014-2015= Aiden Jennings is the father of Chase Jennings. He is rude to Hope Brady, believing she is the reason Ciara is acting out. Aiden and Hope are slowly coming to an understand and have worked together at their kids school. The two eventually start dating, but Bree, Meredith's best friend warns Hope that Aiden is dangerous, and claims Aiden killed Meredith. Hope did some digging, and Aiden was forced to admit that Chase accidentally killed Meredith, and he hid the evidence to protect Chase. Hope agreed to keep quiet, so Chase would never learn the truth. Aiden took on a new client, Clyde Weston, who Hope believed was involved in criminal activities. Hope kept trying to get information out of Aiden about Clyde, and this eventually led to them breaking them up. Aiden and Hope for back together after he dropped Clyde as a client. Clyde broke in to Aiden and Hope's suite, and attacked Aiden when Aiden claimed to have evidence against him. Aiden asked Hope to marry him, but he had an ulterior motive. Aiden was working for Stefano DiMera, who agreed to give him the money Aiden needed to pay off a debt that he owes to someone else. Aiden also represented Chad on Stefano's behalf when he as accused of murder. When Stefano had a heart attack, Adien feared that Stefano may die before he could give Aiden the money he needed. Aiden broke into the DiMera mansion, and took one of Stefano's cheques. After Stefano recovered, he confronted Aiden about taking the cheque. He told him he had cut off the funds for the cheque, and also said he was firing Aiden as Chad's lawyer. Aiden was then forcibly removed by Andre DiMera. Aiden went to Hope and told her he was in debt. Hope gave Aiden the money he needed to pay off his debts, but someone had already paid off all of Aiden's debts. Aiden went to see Stefano, and Andre confirmed that he and Stefano had payed off all of Aiden's debts, so now they own him. Aiden offered to represent Chad to pay back the DiMera's, but Andre said Chad was off limits. Andre told Aiden to enjoy his family, and they will let him know when he can be of service to them. Aiden heard about Eduardo Larson's reward for Chad's capture, and Aiden decided to cash in on the reward. He also saw an opportunity to get back at Clyde when Clyde was arrested, and provided the police with enough evidence to get Clyde extradited to Florida. Andre ordered Aiden to steal all the evidence the Salem PD had on Chad and bring it to him, but Aiden refused to do it. Andre was angry and told Aiden even Hope's liquid assets wouldn't be enough to cover his debt. Andre added that Hope's insurance policy would cover the debt. Aiden didn't want to hurt Hope, but he was worried about what Andre would do if he didn't pay them back soon, so Aiden added his name to Hope's insurance policy. Aiden got a call from Chase, who said he forgot his keys, so Aiden went to give ChSe his keys. However, Aiden as dismayed to find Andre with him. Aiden told Andre to stay away from Chase and assured him he will pay the DiMera's back. Aiden had to work hard towin the approval of Hope's family. Her father, Doug Williams, was initially sceptical, but Aiden quickly won him over. At the Brady Pub, Aiden was celebrating with Hope's family when Andre came in and ordered them a round. Aiden asked Andre to stay away from him. Hope joined them, and Andre said Aiden was hostile for someone he didn't know, and then slyly asked or does he. In order to keep the DiMera's away from him permanently, Aiden told Stefano and Andre that when he kills Hope, he will make it look like the necktie killer did it, so Chad would be free; however Aiden later went to see Andre and said he couldn't do it. Aiden offered to be Chad's lawyer and defend him. He said he could get Chad off on an insanity plea, and Andre asked what would happen to Chad. Aiden said he would spend sometime in mental institution. Stefano adamantly refused, and Andre wheeled him out of the room. He told Aiden that killing Hope as the necktie is the only way to sucessfully pay off his debt. Aiden went through with the wedding to Hope, and then made love to her. He slipped away and dressed as the necktie killer. He took his tie and started to strangle Hope. Hope got a hold of some scissors and stabbed Aiden in the shoulder. She then yanked off the his mask, and screamed in horror. Hope fled downstairs, but Aiden caught up with her and strangled her with the tie until she lost consciousness. Bo burst in and fought with Aiden, knocking him unconscious. Aiden awoke as Bo attempted to revive Hope, and pulled him away. They struggled over a gun, and Aiden was fatallyw shot during the struggle. |-|2016= In May 2016, Aiden showed up unexpectedly at Hope's house. It turns out Andre had snuck into Hope's house, drugged Aiden and replaced him with an imposter. Aiden was held captive at a unknown location, and shown a video of the imposter "killing" Hope. Aiden was devastated and begged to be killed. Instead, he remained a prisoner for six months until he managed to knock the guard out and escape. Before Aiden could explain, Hope knocked him to the ground, and called the cops. Aiden was arrested and taken to the Salem PD. He refused to speak to anyone, but Hope. Hope came in and Aiden explained that Andre and Stefano had him kidnapped, and replaced with an imposter. Hope asked why they would do that, and Aiden admitted that he was working for Stefano the whole time they were together. Aiden said he owed them money, and that Andre had ordered him to kill Hope. Hope felt Aiden was trying to make himself into a victim, and told him that whether or not he was Aiden, she wanted nothing to do with him. Aiden visits Andre, and demands to know why he kept him alive. Andre told Aiden he and Stefano needed a contingency plan just in case the imposter didn't kill Hope, but told him it was all moot since Bo killed the imposter. Andre explained that he and Stefano were preoccupied to do anything to Aiden, and then Hope killed Stefano, and framed Andre for the crime. Aiden refused to believe it, but Andre said she did it, and he was going to prove it once he got out of prison. Andre hinted to Aiden that he wanted Aiden to help get him out of prison, but Aiden refused. Andre offered to back up his story to Hope about him being kidnapped, but Aiden still refused and blamed Andre for Chase being in prison as well. Aiden told told Andre to enjoy prison, and left. Aiden learned Chase had raped Ciara, and wondered if it was somehow a mistake. Ciara and Rafe both told Aiden that Chase had raped her, and Rafe said Chase was going to prison. Aiden told Rafe he knows that Rafe was kidnapped and replaced by an imposter, and Rafe admitted he can sympathize with what Aiden is going through, but just because he was gone doesn't mean he can change what happened while he was gone. Aiden showed up at Hope's house, and Hope admitted she wasn't sure whether or not to believe him since he couldn't offer her any proof. She also wondered why the DiMera's didn't kill him. Aiden said he went to visit Andre, but didn't tell her what Andre told him. Hope found Aiden sitting out during a storm, and they ended up kissing before Hope pulled away. Aiden admitted he wanted to try and help Chase get out of prison. Hope was furious with Aiden for wanting to help Chase. Aiden said she can't expect him to abandon him, but Hope is adamant that Chase pay for his crimes. Chase is attacked in prison, and is hospitalized. Hope comforts Aiden over the attack, and allows Aiden to get close to her again before she pulls away confused. Andre also calls Aiden and demands Aiden get him of of prison or he will tell Hope that he is still lying to her. Kate calls Aiden and offers him a quarter million dollars to forge a marriage certificate saying she was married to Deimos Kiriakis. Aiden reluctantly accepted Kate's offer, but told her it was a one time deal. Aiden was thrilled when Hope decided to give him another chance, but Andre kept threaten to tell Hope the truth if Aiden didn't get him of of prison. Andre eventually offered to get Rafe out of the way. Aiden saw Hope and Rafe together, and accepted Andre's offer. Aiden set things in motion to get Andre released from prison, and planned a romantic getaway with Hope. The getaway didn't go as planned, at first, as Hope constantly flashed back to the night the imposter Aiden tried to kill her. Hope and Aiden both agreed to take their time, and returned to Salem. Once back in Salem, Hope saw proof that she had married Aiden and no the imposter like she had been led to believe. Hope furiously confronted Aiden, and arrested him. Cornered, Aiden confessed the whole truth to Hope. Hope was mortified that Aiden had even consider killing her, instead of coming to her about his debt and being blackmailed by Stefano and Andre. Roman interrogated Aiden about his lies. Aiden maintained that he loves Hope, and Roman asked by he added his name to Hope's insurance policy. Aiden claimed that Andre did it, and offered to help the Salem PD bring him down. Roman was forced to let Aiden go since they couldn't charge him for thinking about committing a crime. When Aiden returned to his room, he trashed his room in a fit of rage. Andre overheard the commotion and paid Aiden a visit. He gleefully gloated that he had sent a bomb to blow Hope and Rafe up. Aiden was furious with Andre, and tried to attack him. Andre got the upper hand and told Aiden that he made sure that the evidence points to Aiden as the one who tried to kill Hope and Rafe. Aiden and Andre broke into each other's room, and Andre convinced Aiden to become Salem's new district attorney with his help. Aiden agreed, so long as Andre left Hope alone. Thanks to Andre and his contacts inside the Salem PD, Aiden got the information he needed to have Justin removed as the DA, and Abe appointed Aiden in Justin's place. Wondering if Andre's claims about Hope killing Stefano were true, Aiden looked through the old case file and found some discrepancies in it. He attempted to question Hope and Rafe, and secretly placed a bug in the interrogation room where he overheard Hope admitting or Rafe that she killed Stefano and he helped her cover it up. After relocating Chase to another city, Aiden reveals to Hope his recording of her confessing to killing Stefano, and demands that she break up with Rafe, and her and Ciara leave town with him. Aiden continued to put pressure on Hope to go out with him. They had a dinner date in Aiden's room where Aiden tried to seduce Hope, but Hope turned it around and reminded Aiden that what he is doing is similar to rape. Aiden realized that he was becoming someone he didn't like and decided to leave town and join Chase in Oregon without Hope. 'Crimes and Misdeeds' *Covered up the death of his wife, Meredith Jennings (pre-2014) *Added himself to Hope Brady's insurance policy (2015) *Lied to Hope about when he was kidnapped by Andre DiMera (May 2016) *Forged a marriage certificate for Kate Roberts (June 2016) *Conspired with Andre to get rid of Rafe Hernandez (July 2016) *Assault; Grabbed Andre, threw him against the wall, and punched him a couple of times *Obtained classified information illegally on Justin Kiriakis. *Bugged the interrogation room at the Salem PD. 'Maladies and Injuries' *Assaulted by Clyde Weston (2015) *Drugged by Andre DiMera (2015) *Held captive by Andre and replaced with a doppleganger (2015-16) *Punched by Hope Brady (July 2016) *Punched in the throat by Andre (July 2016) Gallery Aiden visits Andre.jpeg Aiden visits Andre again.jpeg Aiden visits Chase.jpeg Aiden, Rafe, Andre.jpeg Aiden at his desk.JPG Aiden desk phone.JPG Aiden bleeding.PNG Aiden2.JPG Hope & Aiden HTS.JPG Aiden scares Hope.JPG Rafe sees Hope & Aiden kissing.PNG Hope & Aiden plan a trip.JPG Aiden & Chase.JPG Aiden & Hope school.JPG Aiden in his office.jpeg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Jennings Family Category:Love Interests of Hope Williams Category:Lawyers Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Mentally Ill